De recuerdos y mensajes de texto
by ReaderSoul
Summary: Kurooxkenma: "necesito de tu ayuda" ¿Qué harías si recibieras este mensaje de un desconocido a tu celular un jueves por la tarde? ¿Serías capaz de ignorarlo o tu curiosidad te incitaría a responder? -"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- "Recordar quien soy..."- ¿Serías capaz?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo.**

"**Un poco de ayuda y diversión no le viene mal a nadie".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Jueves 20:17pm) _

_Necesito de tu ayuda._

¿Qué harías si recibieras este mensaje de un desconocido a tu celular un jueves por la tarde? Sería extraño ¿verdad? Lo mejor sería ignorarlo, es lo primero que cruzaría tu cabeza…

_(Jueves 20:18pm)_

_Sé que estás ahí._

¿Y si esa persona fuera insistente? ¿Serías capaz de ignorarlo o tu curiosidad te incitaría a responder? Puede que fuera solo una simple broma, no pasaría nada malo seguirle la corriente por un rato….

(Jueves 20:23pm)

¿Quién eres?

_(Jueves 20:27pm)_

_Kuroo._

Quien sabe, hasta puede que sea divertido involucrarse, ¿verdad, kenma? A tu vida le vendría bien un poco de diversión, para variar….

(Lunes 21:50pm)

Lo siento, pero no sé quien eres. No creó poder ayudarte en lo que buscas, lo lamento.

_(Lunes 21:57pm)_

_Solo quiero mis recuerdos devuelta._

Que empiece el juego, entonces.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La verdad, no le tengo muchas esperanzas a este fic, pero la decisión es de ustedes.

Gracias por leer, espero nos leamos pronto. Hasta la próxima.

_Bel ._


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**"Elefantes púrpuras, ositos pandas y maníes tostados"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Jueves 19:57pm) _

_Necesito de tu ayuda_.

_(Jueves 20:12pm)_

_Sé que estás allí_.

_(Jueves 20:16pm)_

_No intentes ignorarme_.

(Jueves 20:22pm)

¿Te conozco?

_(Jueves 20:22pm)_

_Ni idea, puede ser_.

(Jueves 20:23pm)

¿Quién eres?

_(Jueves 20:27pm)_

_Kuroo_.

(Jueves 20:28pm)

No conozco a ningún Kuroo. Lo siento.

_(Jueves 20:28pm)_

_Yo tampoco, pero es lo único que recuerdo sobre mí._

(Jueves 20:28pm)

¿Lo único que recuerdas?

_(Jueves 20:30pm)_

_Así es, ¿Me ayudarías a recordar?_

(Jueves 20:31pm)

No lo entiendo ¿es parte de alguna broma o algo así?

_(Jueves 20:32pm)_

_No que yo sepa y si lo es, te aseguro que me parece de muy mal gusto_. _Pero como ves, esto es algo que nos involucra a los dos_.

(Jueves 20:34pm)

No veo por qué; como ya he dicho, no te conozco y no pienso jugar a "recuperar recuerdos".

(Jueves 20:35pm)

_¿Así es como lo llamarías? Que poca imaginación tienes, pequeña_.

(Jueves 20:36pm)

¿Cómo dices? Soy un chico.

_(Jueves 20:37pm)_

_Ups. Lo siento. Pequeño, entonces._

(Jueves 20:38pm)

No me llames así, queda claro que no sabes cómo ni quien soy.

(Jueves 20:41pm)

_Puedo adivinarlo. _._ .veamos, ¿Que edad tienes?_

(Jueves 20:42pm)

16.

_(Jueves 20:43pm)_

_Yo 17, un punto a mi favor._

_(Jueves 20:43pm)_

_¿Seguimos?_

(Jueves 20:45pm)

Eso no significa nada.

(Jueves 20:46pm)

Tienes razón, pero todo cuenta. ¿Qué te parece esto? Si la siguiente pregunta te hace aceptar que eres pequeño me ayudarás, ¿te parece?

(Jueves 20:47pm)

Esto es tonto…

_(Jueves 20:47pm)_

_¿Pasas el metro setenta? _

_(Jueves 20:49pm)_

_¿Y bien?..._

_(Jueves 20:52pm)_

_El silencio otorga_

(Jueves 20:53pm)

Cállate.

_(Jueves 20:54pm)_

_Oh, pero si no estoy hablando… de todas formas no importa, ahora tienes que cumplir con lo impuesto. _

(Jueves 20:57pm)

No perderé el tiempo en esto. Ve a pedirle ayuda a otro o lo que sea.

_(Jueves 21:00pm)_

_Créeme pequeño, lo haría si pudiera._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Sábado 16:18pm)_

_¿Me ayudarás?_

(Sábado 16:20pm)

Dije que no.

_(Sábado 16:21pm)_

_Puedes cambiar de opinión._

(Sábado 16:21pm)

Lo dudo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Domingo 02:21am)_

_Pss… pss…_

_(Domingo 02:26am)_

_Pequeño, ¿estás despierto?_

_(Domingo 02:32am)_

_Heeeeooo…iiiiieeeeeeeeeooooooooo!_

(Domingo 02:38am)

¿Eres conciente de que son las 2:40 de la mañana?

_(Domingo 02:41am)_

_No puedo dormir._

(Domingo 02:43am)

¿Y qué quieres, que te cante una nana?

_(Domingo 02:44am)_

_No estaría mal…_

(Domingo 02:45am)

Vete a la mierda.

_(Domingo 02:46am)_

_Hey, la boca malhablado. No es necesario que me respondas así._

(Domingo 02:48am)

Me acabas de despertar, ¿Cómo carajo quieres que te responda?

_(Domingo 02:50am)_

_ No sé, talvez con un "oh, pobre Kuroo, de seguro debe pasarle algo malo. Tendría que aliviar su malestar…"_

(Domingo 02:51am)

Y esperas que crea que tienes 17 años…

_(Domingo 02:52am)_

_Eso es lo que el espejo me muestra. Eso, y que soy bastante atractivo._

(Domingo 02:53am)

Tienes el ego alto ¿eh?

_(Domingo 02:54am)_

_Aparte de la altura, ¿quieres subirlo un poco más?_

(Domingo 02:55am)

Eso suena mal.

_(Domingo 02:55am)_

_Era la idea._

(Domingo 02:56am)

Paso. No estarás drogado, ¿verdad?

_(Domingo 02:57am)_

_Talvez si, talvez no. Aun no empecé a ver elefantes púrpuras con sombrero de Chaplin y tul multicolor, pero ya no puedo sentir el brazo por lo seguramente dentro de poco me surtirá efecto. _

(Domingo 02:58am)

No sé si tomarte enserio o no.

_(Domingo 03:00am)_

_¿Nunca has tenido una aguja pegada a tu antebrazo? Si tu respuesta es negativa, déjame decirte es bastante molesto, da escalofríos si me concentro…_

(Domingo 03:01am)

Gracias por el dato, lo tendré en cuenta cuando decida drogarme.

_(Domingo 03:02am)_

_Ha sido un placer._

(Domingo 03:04am)

No entiendo por qué estoy teniendo este tipo de conversaciones con alguien como tú. Y a estas horas de la madrugada.

_(Domingo 03:04am)_

_¿Tengo que sentirme ofendido?_

(Domingo 03:05am)

Puede ser.

_(Domingo 03:06am)_

_Gracias._

(Domingo 03:07am)

Ha sido un placer.

_(Domingo 03:09am)_

_No intentes imitarme chibi, que les diré a Horton y Pookie que te trompeteen por estar molestándome._

(Domingo 03:10am)

¿Y esos quiénes son?

_(Domingo 03:10am)_

_Los elefantes púrpuras de los que te hable._

(Domingo 03:12am)

¿Eso quiere decir que ya te surtió efecto la droga y te iras a dormir?

_(Domingo 03:13am)_

_¿Me estás echando?_

(Domingo 03:14am)

Sí.

_(Domingo 03:14am)_

_Auch._

(Domingo 04:16am)

Dales a tus elefantes maníes tostados de mi parte.

_(Domingo 04:17am)_

_Y luego el drogado soy yo ¿no?_

(Domingo 04:18am)

Sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Lunes 08:27am)_

_Me aburrooooooo._

_(Lunes 08:31am)_

_Puaj, este té es un asco. Debe dolerles el bolsillo comprar un poco de azúcar._

_(Lunes 08:33am)_

_Wow, creo que estas galletas ya han pasado su fecha de caducidad. Casi pierdo un diente._

(Lunes 08:35am)

¿Eres idiota o qué? Deja de enviarme mensajes, harás que el profesor me regañe.

_(Lunes 08:36am)_

_Y yo que iba a saber que haces a estas horas… _

_(Lunes 08:36am)_

_Además ¿no sabes quitarle el sonido al teléfono?_

_(Lunes 08:40am)_

_¿Qué pasó, te descubrieron?_

_(Lunes 08:52am)_

_Oye…_

_(Lunes 09:01am)_

_Ups._

(Lunes 10:03am)

Eres un imbécil.

_(Lunes 10:14am)_

_No es necesaria la agresión. Sólo quería contarte mi desgracia mañanera._

(Lunes 10:16am)

Cuéntasela a alguien más y deja de molestarme.

_(Lunes 10:17am)_

_No tengo a nadie más a quien contársela, estoy solo entre estas cuatro paredes. Ni siquiera tengo un compañero paciente con el cual quejarme del mal servicio de las enfermeras._

(Lunes 10:19am)

¿Estás en un hospital?

_(Lunes 10:21am)_

_Eso parece, no lo conozco. _

(Lunes 10:25am)

¿Qué te pasó?

_(Lunes 10:27am)_

_¿Además de no recordar nada? No lo sé. Las enfermeras están molestas conmigo y no puedo preguntarles._

_(Lunes 10:28am)_

_¿Piensas ayudarme?_

(Lunes 10:33am)

… Talvez.

_(Lunes 10:35am)_

_Vaya, quien diría que la lastima sería una buena arma de persuasión…_

(Lunes 10:36am)

Te recuerdo que un no he aceptado ayudarte.

_(Lunes 10:40am)_

_:)_

(Lunes 21:15pm)

¿Cómo sé que me estas diciendo la verdad?

_(Lunes 21:15pm)_

_¿Sobre qué?_

(Lunes 21:17pm)

Sobre todo esto. Es decir, eso de que estás hospitalizado, que quieres recuperar tus recuerdos, es demasiado… raro. Como la trama de alguna película o algo por el estilo.

_(Lunes 21:20pm)_

_*imagen*_

_(Lunes 21:20pm)_

_¿Esto te sirve?_

(Lunes 21:24pm)

Bueno…una cobija de ositos pandas no responde mis dudas, para serte sincero.

_(Lunes 21:26pm)_

_No te fijes en eso. Creo que es bastante claro que estoy en una habitación de hospital ¿verdad? El suero, las vendas, el alcohol…._

(Lunes 21:28pm)

Eso explica porque ayer actuabas como un drogadicto que ve elefantes púrpuras.

_(Lunes 21:32pm)_

_No puedo decir que me enorgullezco de eso, pero no es algo que pueda evitar._

(Lunes 21:33pm)

¿Ahora ves algún animal de color y ropa llamativa?

_(Lunes 21:35pm)_

_Eh…no, por el momento no._

(Lunes 21:37pm)

Supongo que puedo creerte, entonces.

_(Lunes 21:41pm)_

_¿Qué es lo que te impide confiar completamente en lo que te digo?_

(Lunes 21:43pm)

No lo sé, talvez que me hayas involucrado en tu búsqueda siendo que no tengo idea de quien eres.

(Lunes 21:43pm)

Por cierto, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

_(Lunes 21:45pm)_

_Me lo sé de memoria… cuando estuve un poco más conciente de todo, intente recordar cosas sobre mí. Pero solo recordé mi nombre, un poco de lo que me pasó antes de llegar aquí y tú teléfono. Todo lo demás es una enorme mancha difusa de voces y colores sin forma dentro de mi cabeza._

_(Lunes 21:47pm)_

Que profundo sonó eso.

_(Lunes 21:48pm)_

_No me lo arruines. _

(Lunes 21:51pm)

Lo siento, pero estoy seguro de no haberte visto antes.

(Lunes 21:52pm)

No creó poder ayudarte en lo que quieres, lo lamento mucho Kuroo.

_(Lunes 21:57pm)_

_Solo quiero recordar quien soy, chibi._

_(Lunes 21:57pm)_

_Nada más…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Miércoles 23:37pm)

Está bien.

(Miércoles 32:38pm)

Te ayudaré Kuroo, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

_(Miércoles 23:45pm)_

_Pookie, Horton, los panditas y yo te enviamos muchos maníes tostados como agradecimiento :D_

(Miércoles 23:57pm)

Creo que aun estoy a tiempo de arrepentirme…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Jueves 01:24am)_

_Te lo agradezco, pequeño. De verdad, muchas gracias._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por leer.

Espero nos leamos pronto ¡Hasta la próxima!

**…**

**_Bel _**


	3. Chapter 3

Siento mucho la tardanza. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs que me dejaron. Me hizo muy feliz recibirlos :)

Espero que les guste la continuación:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**"Una especie de teléfono descompuesto… sólo que por mensajes"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Kenma; _Kuroo;_ **_Hinata;_** **Kageyama**)

#

#

#

_(Domingo 19:10pm)_

_Me aburro. Juguemos a algo_.

(Domingo 19:14pm)

No puedo. Mañana tengo examen.

_(Domingo 19:20pm)_

_¿Sobre qué?_

(Domingo 19:24pm)

Biología.

_(Domingo 19:26pm)_

_Ah._

_(Domingo 19:30pm)_

_¿Quieres que te ayude?_

(Domingo 19:31pm)

¿Sabes algo sobre el cuerpo humano?

_(Domingo 19:32pm)_

_Sé todo lo que se puede hacer con el cuerpo humano…_

(Domingo 19:34pm)

Mejor no.

(Domingo 19:34pm)

Pero gracias de todas formas.

_(Domingo 19:37pm)_

_Vamos, me muero de aburrimiento._

(Domingo 19:38pm)

¿Pensabas entretenerte enseñándome biología?

_(Domingo 19:40pm)_

_¿Eso es una propuesta indecente?_

(Domingo 19:43pm)

Eres un idiota.

_(Domingo 19:44pm)_

_Creo que ya me lo has dicho antes._

(Domingo 19:45pm)

Por diversas razones…

_(Domingo 19:47pm)_

_Que dulce eres._

(Domingo 19:48pm)

Que denso eres.

_(Domingo 19:50pm)_

_Sólo será por un rato. _

_(Domingo 19:52pm)_

_¿Por favor? :c_

(Domingo 19:54pm)

Bien, pero solo un rato. Ya es algo tarde.

_(Domingo 19:55pm)_

_Claro. Serán dos horas nada más._

(Domingo 19:57pm)

Claro que no. Con suerte te daré una hora antes de que lleguen mis padres.

_(Domingo 19:57pm)_

_Hora y media._

(Domingo 19:58pm)

Cuarenta minutos.

_(Domingo 19:58pm)_

_Cincuenta y prometo no volver a hablarte hasta mañana a la mañana._

(Domingo 19:59pm)

Que sea a la tarde.

_(Domingo 20:00pm)_

_Hecho._

_(Domingo 20:00pm)_

_Ja, que buen negociante soy :3_

(Domingo 20:02pm)

Como digas. ¿A qué quieres jugar? No creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer a través de mensajes.

_(Domingo 20:03pm)_

_No sé. Esperaba que a ti se te ocurriera algo._

(Domingo 20:04pm)

¿Hablas enserio?

_(Domingo 20:06pm)_

_Bueno, la verdad es que no creí que aceptarías, por eso no planee nada._

(Domingo 20:07pm)

Entonces puedo seguir estudiando.

_(Domingo 20:08pm)_

_Espera, déjame pensar en algo._

(Domingo 20:11pm)

Te quedan 39 minutos.

_(Domingo 20:12pm)_

_No me presiones_.

(Domingo 20:14pm)

36 Minutos.

(Domingo 20:17pm)

33….

_(Domingo 20:18pm)_

_¿Preguntas y respuestas?_

(Domingo 20:19pm)

¿Sobre qué?

_(Domingo 20:19pm)_

_Sobre nosotros. Para conocernos más._

_(Domingo 20:20pm)_

_Además, tú dijiste que me ayudarías a recordar quien soy. Esta es una buena oportunidad._

(Domingo 20:21pm)

Bien, ya entendí. Empieza.

_(Domingo 20:21pm)_

_De acuerdo, ¿Cuánto mides?_

(Domingo 20:22pm)

¿Ya tenías pensada tu pregunta?

_(Domingo 20:22pm)_

_¿Por qué?_

(Domingo 20:23pm)

Preguntaste demasiado rápido.

_(Domingo 20:24pm)_

_Eres mi única comunicación fuera de esta habitación. Es normal que me pregunte cómo eres._

_(Domingo 20:24pm)_

_Recuerdo que la última vez dijiste que no llegabas al metro setenta._

_(Domingo 20:24pm)_

Nunca dije eso.

_(Domingo 20:25pm)_

_Pero tampoco lo negaste._

_(Domingo 20:25pm)_

_Vamos, responde._

_(Domingo 20:25pm)_

_Y sin trampas_.

(Domingo 20:27pm)

1,69.

_(Domingo 20:27pm)_

_¿Eso es una indirecta?_

(Domingo 20:28pm)

¿Qué?

(Domingo 20:28pm)

¿Por qué?

_(Domingo 20:28pm)_

_Bueno… 69…e.e_

_(Domingo 20:29pm)_

_Con que dijeras 1,70 hubiera estado bien pero… bueno, no hay problema, si es lo que quieres. No me molestaría ir abajo tuyo, tendría miedo de aplastarte con lo pequeño que eres y no creo que en la pose original me llegues._

_(Domingo 20:29pm)_

_Pero cuando pasemos a la segunda fase que te quede claro que no me mantendré en esa posición._

(Domingo 20:29pm)

¿Estás hablando enserio? Tú querías que fuera sincero.

_(Domingo 20:30pm)_

_Hay ciertos limites de sinceridad, pequeño pervertido. Es pura lógica._

(Domingo 20:30pm)

Perdona que no comparta tu estúpida lógica.

_(Domingo 20:30pm)_

_Tranquilo, ya te enseñaré._

(Domingo 20:30pm)

Ya te gustaría.

_(Domingo 20:31pm)_

_Bueno, si lo planteas así…_

(Domingo 20:32pm)

¿Tú cuanto mides?

_(Domingo 20:32pm)_

_Depende de lo que estemos hablando._

(Domingo 20:33pm)

Basta con esas cosas.

_(Domingo 20:33pm)_

_¿Qué? Puedes estar refiriéndote a cualquier cosa…_

_(Domingo 20:33pm)_

_De altura, debo tener 1,90 aproximadamente._

_(Domingo 20:34pm)_

_En cuanto a lo otro…_

(Domingo 20:34pm)

Te toca preguntar.

(Domingo 20:35pm)

Y cuidado con lo que preguntas, porque sino no te responderé.

_(Domingo 20:36pm)_

_Eso no es justo._

(Domingo 20:37pm)

Te quedan 13 minutos.

_(Domingo 20:38pm)_

_Aguafiestas_.

(Domingo 20:38pm)

Pervertido.

_(Domingo 20:38pm)_

_Mira quien escribe, enanin._

_(Domingo 20:39pm)_

_Veamos, ¿tienes novia?_

(Domingo 20:39pm)

No.

(Domingo 20:39pm)

¿Tienes algún número anotado en tu teléfono?

_(Domingo 20:40pm)_

_No es mío._

_(Domingo 20:40pm)_

_¿Novio, entonces?_

(Domingo 20:41pm)

No estoy con nadie.

(Domingo 20:41pm)

¿A quién se lo sacaste?

_(Domingo 20:42pm)_

_Sacar suena mal, es como si me acusaras de robar._

_(Domingo 20:42pm)_

_¿Eso significa que aún eres virgen?_

(Domingo 20:43pm)

Tengo 16 años, Kuroo.

(Domingo 20:43pm)

Puedo acusarte de muchas cosas, llamarte ladrón sería casi un elogio.

_(Domingo 20:44pm)_

_Que tengas 16 no significa nada. Cuando tus instintos despiertan, tienes que hacerles caso. Y en cuanto a la pregunta, este teléfono lo encontré aquí. No tengo idea de a quién pertenece._

_(Domingo 20:44pm)_

¿Ósea que tú no eres virgen?

_(Domingo 20:45pm)_

_Sinceramente no lo sé, pero supongo que una que otra oferta habré tenido._

(Domingo 20:45pm)

Eres algo engreído, ¿no crees?

_(Domingo 20:46pm)_

_Soy honesto, que es distinto._

(Domingo 20:46pm)

Como digas.

(Domingo 20:46pm)

Ya llegaron mis padres. De seguro me regañaran y será tu culpa.

_(Domingo 20:47pm)_

_¿Mi culpa? ¿Y eso por qué?_

(Domingo 20:47pm)

Por distraerme. Hasta mañana.

(Domingo 20:47pm)

En la tarde.

_(Domingo 20:48pm)_

_No era necesario que me lo digas, ya lo sé._

(Domingo 20:49pm)

Escribas*. Estamos comunicándonos por mensajes de texto, Kuroo.

_(Domingo 20:49pm)_

_Ja ja, que gracioso eres._

_(Domingo 20:49pm)_

_Momento, ¿Cómo sabes que después te escribiré? _

(Domingo 20:50pm)

Según tú, soy la única persona con la que te comunicas. No creo que resistas no molestarme.

_(Domingo 20:50pm)_

_Y luego soy yo el engreído…_

_(Domingo 21:13pm)_

_¡Hey, tengo una última pregunta! _

(Domingo 21:24pm)

Ya se te han acabado los cincuenta minutos.

(Domingo 21:25pm)

Hace más de 20 minutos.

_(Domingo 21:27pm)_

_No era necesario que los contaras._

(Domingo 21:28pm)

Es la última.

_(Domingo 21:28pm)_

_Sí, si. Ya entendí._

(Domingo 21:29pm)

¿Y?

_(Domingo 21:29pm)_

_¿De cuanto la tienes? Y me refiero ahí abajo…._

(Domingo 21:30pm)

Estás bromeando ¿Verdad?

_(Domingo 21:31pm)_

_Nop :3_

(Domingo 21:33pm)

No pienso responderte eso. Buenas noches.

_(Domingo 21:36pm)_

_Tenía que intentarlo al menos…_

#

#

#

.

.

.

#

#

#

_(Lunes 15:04pm)_

_Bueno, tenías razón. Me es imposible no molestarte._

_(Lunes 15:12pm)_

_¿Algo interesante que me cuentes de tu día? Acepto sugerencias._

_(Lunes 15:20pm)_

_Hey, ¿Estás en clases? No creo haberme equivocado en tus horarios… _

_(Lunes 15:25pm)_

_Ah, por cierto, no creas que olvide que no has respondido mi última pregunta._

(Lunes 15:38pm)

¿Te importaría parar? No estoy con humor para aguantarme tus estupideces así que deja de enviarme mensajes.

_(Lunes 15:46pm)_

_Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Estás en tus días o que te pasa?_

(Lunes 15:49pm)

No es asunto tuyo.

(Lunes 15:50pm)

Deja de molestarme.

_(Lunes 15:52pm)_

_Bien, como quieras. _

_(Lunes 15:52pm)_

_Háblame cuando se te haya pasado._

(Lunes 19:04pm)

Siento haberte hablado de esa forma.

#

#

#

.

.

.

#

#

#

_(Martes 16:08pm)_

_Tranquilo, todos tenemos nuestros días._

(Martes 18:32pm)

No lo digas de esa manera, parece como si fuéramos mujeres.

_(Martes 18:46pm)_

_¿Qué tiene de malo? Hay que estar en contacto con nuestro lado femenino y esa es una buena forma de decirlo._

(Martes 18:47pm)

…Supongo que sí.

_(Martes 18:51pm)_

_¿Qué te había pasado?_

(Martes 18:53pm)

Nada importante.

_(Martes 18:54pm)_

_No lo creo. Tu "nada importante" hirió profundamente mis sentimientos. Ahora quiero saber._

(Martes 18:56pm)

No exageres. Además no tiene caso, ya pasó.

_(Martes 18:57pm)_

_Te advierto que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para insistirte. Entremos en confianza, desnuda tu alma y yo también lo haré._

(Martes 18:58pm)

No quiero que nos desnudemos, en ningún sentido posible.

_(Martes 19:01pm)_

_Entonces escribe. _

_(Martes 19:04pm)_

_No me obligues a pasarte imágenes físicas. Porque lo haré si la situación lo amerita._

(Martes 19:05pm)

¿Qué clase de chantaje es ese?

_(Martes 19:06pm)_

_Uno muy candente, me atrevería a decir. Prometo no decepcionarte ;3_

(Martes 19:06pm)

Bien.

(Martes 19:07pm)

Hablaré.

(Martes 19:07pm)

Pero no envíes ninguna imagen.

_(Martes 19:08pm)_

_Así me gusta._

(Martes 19:12pm)

Sólo tuve un problema con unos estudiantes de tercero. Y con el director.

_(Martes 19:14pm)_

_Es decir, que fue una pelea. _

(Martes 19:15pm)

No creo que se le pueda llamar pelea a eso.

_(Martes 19:16pm)_

_¿No te defendiste?_

(Martes 19:18pm)

Algo así. Siendo que me doblaban el tamaño, no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer.

_(Martes 19:19pm)_

_Darles un puntapié hubiera sido un buen movimiento._

(Martes 19:20pm)

Lo hice, aunque solo fue a uno. O los otros sólo pude golpearlos un poco.

_(Martes 19:21pm)_

_Me siento tan orgulloso de ti, chibi. _

_(Martes 19:23pm)_

_¿Y después qué? No creo que esa haya sido la causa de tan mal genio._

(Martes 19:27pm)

*imagen*

(Martes 19:28pm)

¿Te parece que esto no me molestaría?

_(Martes 19:31pm)_

_Creo que a cualquiera le molestarían esos moretones, pero siendo que te vengaste, al menos un poco, no tendría que haberte durado tanto el enojo. Y menos desquitarte contra un ser inocente como yo._

(Martes 19:32pm)

Deja eso. Ya te pedí perdón. Y no lo volveré a hacer.

(Martes 19:33pm)

Me molestó el director. Según él, yo soy un chico listo y no tendría que haberme rebajado al nivel de ellos por un simple videojuego.

_(Martes 19:33pm)_

_¿Entonces tendrías que haberte dejado golpear? Que Imbécil._

(Martes 19:35pm)

Eso mismo le dije yo.

_(Martes 19:37pm)_

_¿En serio? Supongo que te habrán suspendido unos días…_

(Martes 19:42pm)

No. Soy un buen estudiante y eso sólo fue "un pequeño desliz a causa de la impotencia". Tengo que hacerme cargo de la limpieza por una semana y entregar algunos trabajos.

_(Martes 19:45pm)_

_Creo que hubiera sido mejor que te suspendieran. _

_(Martes 19:50pm) _

_Entonces, ¿todo eso comenzó por un videojuego? _

(Martes 19:51pm)

Más o menos. No es nuevo eso de que me molestarán pero nunca habían roto mis cosas. Esa consola había sido un regalo.

_(Martes 19:52pm)_

_Entiendo. _

_(Martes 20:15pm)_

_Por cierto, bonito estómago. Ya veo porque tienes esos moretones. Te quedan bien._

(Martes 20:23pm)

Claro, les pedí explícitamente que me golpearan ahí porque sabía que me quedaría bien.

_(Martes 20:24pm)_

_Planito y pálido…_

_(Martes 20:24pm)_

_Uff, que curioso. De repente comenzó a hacer calor aquí. _

(Martes 20:27pm)

Imbécil.

_(Martes 20:55pm)_

_¿Sabes? Me gustaría dejarte algunos moretones. Recuérdame hacértelos cuando nos conozcamos._

#

#

#

.

.

.

#

#

#

**_(Martes 20:55pm)_**

**_¡KENMA!_**

(Martes 20:56pm)

Jamás dejaré que te acerques a mí, eres un maldito sádico.

**_(Martes 20:57pm)_**

**_¡¿?!_**

**_(Martes 20:57pm)_**

**_¡¿Por qué me dices así?! O.O_**

(Martes 20:59pm)

No, no. Lo siento, Shoyo. Me equivoque, no era para ti.

**_(Martes 21:00pm)_**

**_Ah, bueno… Me había asustado n.n._**

**_(Martes 21:02pm)_**

**_¿Tienes un nuevo amigo?_**

(Martes 21:04pm)

… Algo así. No se si se le puede considerar amigo.

**_(Martes 21:25pm)_**

**_¡¿Enserio?! ¡Eso es genial, Kenma! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es agradable o un amargado, como Bakayama? ¡Quiero conocerlo!_**

(Martes 21:27pm)

No creo que sea algo genial, Shoyo. Se llama Kuroo, es un año mayor que yo. Es alguien… extraño.

(Martes 21:27pm)

Muy molesto.

(Martes 21:28pm)

¿Te suena de algún lado?

_(Martes 21:28pm)_

**_Mmmm… no. No me suena u.u ¿Por?_**

(Martes 21:29pm)

No, nada. ¿Por qué me escribías? Pensé que estabas en entrenamiento.

**_(Martes 21:30pm)_**

**_¡Ah cierto, casi lo olvido! Hoy volví de la práctica y me enteré que te habías peleado en la escuela. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¡Si quieres venganza, les diré a Kageyama y Tanaka-san que me acompañen a ayudarte! (9_****_¬_¬)9 _**

(Martes 21:31pm)

No es necesario, sólo fue una pequeña discusión. No tiene importancia. Gracias de todas formas, siento haberte preocupado.

**_(Martes 21:32pm)_**

**_Hum, está bien. ¡Pero si vuelven a molestarte nosotros te defenderemos!_**

(Martes 21:32pm)

**_Claro que me preocupo, eres mi amigo n.n_**

(Martes 21:33pm)

Gracias, Shoyo.

(Martes 21:34pm)

¿Cómo es que te enteraste?

**_(Martes 21:36pm)_**

**_…. Por ahí._**

(Martes 21:37pm)

¿"Ahí", dónde?

**_(Martes 21:37pm)_**

**_Eh…_**

(Martes 21:38pm)

Shoyo.

**_(Martes 21:39pm)_**

**_Inouka me lo dijo._**

(Martes 21:41pm)

Ah.

**_(Martes 21:44pm)_**

**_¿Estás molesto con nosotros, Kenma? TT_TT_**

(Martes 21:45pm)

No, Shoyo. Sólo que no pensé que te lo contaría a ti. No era necesario.

(Martes 21:47pm)

¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

**_(Martes 21:49pm)_**

**_¡Muy bien! Al principio lo arruiné un poco por los nervios -0- pero conseguimos ganar :D ¡A que no sabes! Conocí al Gran Rey *u*._**

(Martes 21:50pm)

¿Quién es el gran rey?

**_(Martes 21:50pm)_**

**_El sempai de Kageyama. Es un poco raro, pero sus saques son increíbles._**

(Martes 21:52pm)

Que bueno. Te felicito, Shoyo.

(Martes 21:53pm)

¿Sigues enemistado con Kageyama o conseguiste ser su amigo?

**_(Martes 21:54pm)_**

**No creo que podamos ser amigos, es muy difícil de tratar (-_-) . Y aterrador DD: Pero al menos conseguí que levantara el balón para mí (/n_n)/ **

(Martes 21:55pm)

Se llevan bien, es bueno saberlo.

**_(Martes 21:56pm)_**

**_¿Eh?_**

(Martes 21:57pm)

Tendríamos que volver a salir. Todos juntos.

**_(Martes 21:59pm)_**

**_¡Wa, sería grandioso! Le diré a Kageyama (aunque no creo que quiera ir _********_) y tú dile a Inuoka *-*_**

**_(Martes 21:59pm)_**

**_Ah, también dile a ese nuevo amigo tuyo._**

(Martes 22:01pm)

No puede. Está en el hospital.

**_(Martes 22:02pm)_**

**_O_O ¿Está enfermo?_**

(Martes 22:04pm)

Si, algo así. De todas formas, no es mi amigo. Kuroo sólo es alguien que conocí de casualidad.

**_(Martes 22:05pm)_**

**_Oh, bueno. ¿Cuando se recupere podemos ir a verlo? Sé que en poco tiempo serán amigos._**

(Martes 22:07pm)

Si. Supongo.

(Martes 22:08pm)

Tengo que irme, mañana hablamos.

**_(Martes 22:09pm)_**

**_Está bien. Buenas noches, que descanses :)_**

(Martes 22:12pm)

Gracias, tú también.

**_(Martes 22:35pm) _**

**_Hey Kenma, ¿Por qué lo llamaste sádico? ._._**

#

#

#

**.**

**.**

**.**

#

#

#

_(Martes 22:41pm)_

_Al final, ¿Pudiste hacer el examen de biología?_

(Martes 22:42pm)

Porque es un sádico pervertido. Y acosador.

_(Martes 22:43pm)_

_…_

_(Martes 22:43pm)_

_¿Qué clase de examen era ese?_

(Martes 22:45pm)

No era para ti.

(Martes 22:46pm)

Creo que bien, hubo unas cosas que no pude responder porque ayer no pude estudiarlas.

_(Martes 22:49pm)_

_¿Por qué siento que ese mensaje equivocado habla de mí?_

(Martes 22:50pm)

No sé, ¿te sientes identificado?

_(Martes 22:52pm)_

_Un poco, auque podría pensar que me lo enviaste apropósito._

(Martes 22:55pm)

Fue un desliz.

_(Martes 22:58pm)_

_Si, claro._

#

#

#

.

.

.

#

#

#

**_(Martes 23:15pm)_**

**_¡Kageyama, Kenma hizo un amigo! *u*_**

**(Martes 23:16pm)**

**¿Y a mí por qué me lo cuentas?**

**_(Martes 23:18pm)_**

**_Déjame terminar _****_¬_¬_**

**(Martes 23:21pm)**

**Idiota.**

**_(Martes 23:25pm)_**

**_¡El que llama idiota a otro idiota es un idiota!._**

**(Martes 23:27pm)**

**Tú mismo acabas de llamarte idiota, idiota.**

**_(Martes 23:28pm)_**

**_…_**

**_(Martes 23:29pm)_**

**_Sigues siendo un idiota igual._**

**(Martes 23:31pm)**

**Habla de una vez. Quiero irme a dormir.**

**_(Martes 23:32pm)_**

**_¿A las 11? Que aburrido eres, Kageyama-kun u.u_**

**_(Martes 23:33pm)_**

**_Kenma dijo que cuando se recuperé su amigo me llevará a conocerlo, ¿quieres venir?_**

**(Martes 23:36pm)**

**¿Para qué? Ni siquiera lo conozco.**

**_(Martes 23:38pm)_**

**_Eres un rey amargado __**

**(Martes 23:45pm)**

**Mañana te golpearé.**

**_(Martes 23:28pm)_**

**_DDDD:_**

#

#

#

.

.

.

#

#

#

_(Martes 23:46am)_

_Oh, casi lo olvido…_

(Martes 23:57am)

¿Qué cosa?

_(Miércoles 23:58pm)_

_Aún sigue en pie la propuesta del 69? _

(Miércoles 00:03am)

Dudo que se pueda hacer eso por mensajes.

_(Miércoles 00:06am)_

_No dudes de mis habilidades, pequeño._

(Miércoles 00:08am)

Aja. Claro.

(Miércoles 00:08am)

Me iré a dormir, estoy cansado.

_(Miércoles 00:11am)_

_¿Entonces es un si?_

(Miércoles 00:12am)

Buenas noches, Kuroo.

_(Miércoles 00:15am)_

_Lo tomaré como un "próximamente"._

**_._**

**.**

**.**

#

#

#

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Espero que estén bien y nos leamos pronto.

¡Hasta la próxima!

_Bel._


End file.
